badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Road to Vengance
' Note: I did not create this pasta an I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on.' My name is Alex I’ve never been a fan of modding games, and after what happened few weeks ago I will never ever download one again . It happened in February , me and my brother were playing this new roguelike , Ftl . He had this amazing idea , that we should try some mods and make the game even better . So we searched for a suitable mod . At first my bro wanted some ship mods, then he asked me to find some graphics mods . So i downloaded the mods , installed them , and started the game . But the game crashed whenever I tried to start it . So I reinstalled it and started searching for mods again … The next day we found a mod called : Take your time . It was supposed to prevent the rebel fleet from following my ship. My brother was eager to try it , but it was bed time for him so i had to try it on my own . I started the game , the menu came up , but the rebel ships weren’t there . What happened next suprised me very much . The only ship I could go with , was the Kestrel Type B , and I wasn’t allowed to name my ship and crew … The ship was named Vengance . The crew was very strange … There were only 2 humans , each without a name . I didn’t care though , and started the game . The first message said : You cannot win . As soon as you make your first jump , you’ll be greeted by kind strangers . Kill them .” I had a strange feeling that this mod was not what it was supposed to be . I was curious though , so i jumped to the system next to me . I was greeted by an engi ship , and it’s crew wanted to give us a weapon and missiles to help on our quest . I was given two options : Either i took the gift and thanked them , or killed them with my crew . I choose “Accept the generous gift , and give them some fuel in return” However , i received this message : The engi crew beams to your ship , and gives you the supplies , as they prepare to teleport back , your crew stabs them in the back . You activate your weapons , destroy their ship , and scavange what you can . I was shocked that something like this would happen in ftl … I immediately turned the game off , and went to bed . I had a nightmare that night . I saw the engi crew begging for mercy , as my crew stabbed them . One of my crewmembers looked like my brother … but his skin was pale , and he was smiling . I wonder why . When i finally woke up , i turned my computer back on , and started the game once again , to find out what was going on . So I played … the crew looked like they wanted to deny all my commands , as if the game as scripted . When I finally reached the Last Stand , this message box Popped up : “Why are you here ? You’ve done terrible things , and you have to suffer !” I clicked OK , and the game crashed … Having a low-end computer , i thought it was an ordinary crash , so I launched the game again . In the menu , I saw the Kestrel B i was playing with all along , this time however , it was darker , the hull had scratches and shotholes on it . I clicked continue , and jumping in the next sector , i saw a ship , that looked exactly like mine , but it’s hull was in perfect state . Suddenly a message box popped up : “Do you seek vengance ?” My possible responses were : “I seek truth” and “Ignore the ship” . I clicked “ignore the ship” , but it asked the same question again . Clicking “I seek truth” , the ship attacked me . As soon as i defeated it , another message came in : “You can have it” Then the game crashed again … I was pissed off but i launched it again , and instead of the regular menu , came in something like the credits , Instead of names , it showed the ships i defeated on my journey , and at the very end of the montage , the Vengance popped up . Then static , and a message appeared : You can have your Vengance … Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Gamepasta Category:Engwish